Ask Sam
by kimmi143
Summary: Sam answer questions about her relationship with the nub aka Freddie.
1. ask sam part 1

So here it goes. The story I promised. Read and review. Ask questions and I'll try to answer them. This may not go past 5 chapters.

BTW: I'm so sorry. I was going to post this last night, but because of the ice storm; the power went out.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Seddie would be real and still happening if I did._

**Ask Sam:**

Sam: "Sup, so a lot of you seddie freaks wanted me to answer questions. I figured if I did you people would finally shut up."

**Question 1: What do you the about Creddie?**

"It was impossible. Carly was never going to love Fredlumps. Plus the near sight of it sickened me. Carly never loved that dork; she was only in love with what HE did."

**Question 2: Do you love Freddie? If so, why and how long?**

"Well duh…. I mean, I've been with him for months. I honestly don't know why I would love that nub, but I just do. I'm not answering that last question due to the fact I just don't want to….NEXT!"

**Question 3: What do you think about Ms. Benson? **

"Ughhhh. One word….CRAZY! Who gives their kid tick baths and makes them wear antibacterial underwear? Crazy needs to realize that Fredweird is almost 18."

**Question 4: What would be the best date?**

"A trip to the fat cake factory and then go to a meat fair…..DUH!"

**Question 5: Describe Freddie in 3 words.**

"Three words: nerd, nub, and techy….but I still love him. Ugh now I feel girly like Carly."

**Question 6: What is your earliest memory with Freddie?**

"I remember the nub crying out in pain while I gave him a wedgie….hehe good times."

**Question 7: Do you have nicknames for Freddie? What are they?**

"Dumb question….NEXT!"

**Question 8: Do you have a "type" that you normally date?**

"Considering I'm dating Fredweird and I dated idiots like Pete and Jonah, I have no type."

Sam: "Thank god that was the last one. Ughhh I need bacon."


	2. ask sam part 2

Hey, so I have no excuse on why I didn't update. I'm sorry. I've been out of school since last Tuesday and today was our first day back. I had so much time to update, but I just didn't. I've had this chapter done since like Thursday or Friday afternoon.

I don't own iCarly.

* * *

**Have you ever been jealous because of a girl flirting with Freddie?**

Flirty girl= butter sock.

One girl tried...but that didn't work. I'm pretty sure she only had minor injuries. Don't worry she's fine; she doesn't come near me now for some reason though.

**What was the first gift you gave Freddie?**

I personally think the gift of me is a good enough gift, but the first gift I got were tickets to some nerd convention. Fredlumps wouldn't shut up about it for weeks and I had to get him to shut up.

**What do you like the most of Freddie?**

Even though he has a crazy mom and is a tech nerd, he keeps this relationship balanced. Also he keeps me out of jail. If you're talking about his physical features then, maybe his eyes.

**What song pops in your mind when you think of Freddie?**

It would be totally corny to say "Running Away", so I'm not. I can't choose between 7 things, I Hate Everything About You, and Clarity. Those songs describe our relationship perfectly.

**Is Freddie a good kisser/ do you like making out with him?**

Personal question much. I will tell you, that a third of our relationship is probably making out. To answer your question and NOT sound like Carly or Melanie, I'm going to say his kisses are horrible and nubby like.

**What would you do if someone beat Freddie up right in front of you?**

Two years ago I would've sat there and watched him get beat up. But now I would probably step in and help. I don't need my nub having a busted face...wait now that I think about that I would beat him up for not being a man and fighting back.

**How you felt when Freddie chose you over Carly?**

At first, I seriously thought my butter sock had given him brain damage and he was going crazy or the antibacterial underwear and tick baths were finally getting to him. Then I thought he was playing some mind twisting joke just to piss me off and get back at me.

**Even though you two date, do you hurt him any less?**

I still do, but I don't hit him as hard. It would be awkward if I didn't hurt him at all...I'm Sam Puckett. He may be getting stronger, but momma will always be stronger.

**If you had to choose between 'meat' and 'Freddie' for life, what would you choose?**

Hard question...meat is my life BUT since I probably can't legally marry meat, I guess I'd choose the nub. Being a 'good' girlfriend I'm going to end that with I choose Freddie because I love him and he can buy me fat cakes instead of meat.

* * *

Ok chapter 2... About 1-2 more left.

I don't own:

•Clarity- Zedd feat. Foxes

• 7 Things- Miley Cyrus

**• I Hate Everything About You- Three Day Grace (My Favorite)**

• Running Away- AM

Y'all should really listen to these songs though. I really love them.

_**SoAlbinoPanda- I got your questions, but I had already typed the chapter up. Your questions will be answered in the next chapter. You have like 5, so I'll make sure to answer all them.**_


	3. Ask Sam part 3

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned iCarly.

Sorry for the BEYOND late update.

* * *

**Do you think Freddie would ever cheat on you?**

Freddie isn't stupid. I know he wouldn't even try to cheat on me.

**If he ever did cheat on you would you break him?**

Is that even a question? NO ONE cheats (or tries) to cheat on me and gets away with it. Remember Jonah and the wedgie bounce.

**How do you feel when in ICarly page appear comments about the "handsome Freddie is"?**

At first I was disgusted by those girls and thought they were blind, but... I guess I can kind of agree with them now.

**What do you think of Seddie Fans?**

I think they're crazy. They started a fan war at webicon! Though, they kind of caused Freddie and me got together at first.

**What do you think about the craziness of Mrs. Benson?**

Oh my gosh. She's beyond crazy. Try the word mental. Maybe she should be at Troubled Waters.

**What's your favorite moment with Freddie?**

Wow that's hard...anytime doesn't involve fighting, nerd talk, the police, or his mom intruding.

**You ever think have a nerd boyfriend?**

Ummmmmm...Freddie's a nerd but he's my nerd. I'm guessing you meant that.

**Why have you been avoiding questions about nicknames and how long you loved him? Come on, spill a little bit!**

His nicknames are very obvious. Nub, Fredweird, dork...everyone should know that...I don't know how long I've loved him. I guess since a little after the mental hospital drama.

**What was your reaction when Freddie told you he kissed Carly before she left? He did tell you right?**

Actually Carly told me. I felt that we both had moved on and he was pinning over Carly again. I mean I guess that made the situation better when Carly said she kissed him first.

**Have you ever cut yourself or suffered any form of eating disorder? If so why?**

Eating disorder...I'm Sam Puckett. The answer to your questions are no.

**How did you feel about Freddie's crush on Carly (both times)?**

Ohhhh the first time was not a crush. That's was stalking. The second time, I guessed that he had just needed a distraction to help him move on.

**What is the most romantic thing that Freddie's ever done for you?**

2 words: Meat Fair. Goshhhhhhhh deep fried salami was amazingggggg.

**Have you ever watched Galaxy Wars with him?**

Yeah I have...I got bored 10 minutes into the movie.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **

**A lot has been going on and I've been trying to deal with stuff?**

**1. I'm still working on that paper for English 1 (I really should be doing it now since part 3 is due by 11:59 pm TONIGHT, but I felt bad for not updating). **

**2. I might have a slight crush on my guy best friend (not good).**

**3. I dropped like 11 points in Algebra 1…. I had a 91(B+) and ended up with a 80(C+)….let's just say I cried when I saw my grade….Luckily I'm bringing my grades up before 3rd**** nine weeks ends.**

**4. I've been for my other best guy friend and he's girlfriend (she's one of my best friends too, so I can't pick a side).**

**5. AR test are due for me on Monday and then State Wide testing is next week too. YAYYYY (note to sarcasm).**


	4. Ask Sam part 4 :(

_Disclaimer: I really wish I owned iCarly, but I don't sadly. :'(_

**If ****in the future Freddie ask you to marry him you say 'yes' or 'no'? Give me reasons please!**

"I would say yes. We have have a lot of history and stuff. Plus...we do love each other(wow that was sappy of me)"

**What do you think about Freddie's passion on technology?**

"It's nerdy, but hey he enjoys it. As long as he doesn't bore me with "fun facts" about technology. Technology to him is like meat to me."

**What does Pam think about your relationship with Freddie?**

"My mom. She asked me why I was dating a nub, but it's all good. Not like she's really home to care enough anyway."

**If you have kids in the future(with Freddie. Of course) What names would you like to put them?**

"Freddie wants a Freddie jr. Any name but that and I'll be fine."

**Do you ever want kids with Freddie. If you do, what gender.**

"I want a girl...Wouldn't a mini me be perfect?"

**Do you think Freddie would make a good father:)**

"I'll say he would. Along as he doesn't go to the moon and back trying to make a baby laugh again."

**Sam have you and Freddie ever had a heated make out session?**

"Umm..well personal much. I'll tell you this... We've had quite some fun in the past ;)"

**If you would marry Freddie some day, would you take his last Name 'Benson'?**

"No. I don't want the same last name as his whack job of a mother. At the least, I'll go for Puckett- Benson."

**Do you know who Nug-Nug is? And can you explain, because I don't get it :P**

"I can honestly say, Galaxy Wars has got to be the nubest and most confusing movie ever. I don't even understand the plot. I mean, what's up with movies in space? I don't get it either."

**You have hurt Freddie quite a lot, but if someone else hurt him, what would you do?**

"Anyone smart enough should know they don't mess with me or my love ones. Well...unless they like butter socks, bones making snapping sounds, or their foot over their head."

A/N:Okay this is the last chapter of Ask Sam. I'm taking a tiny break from writing, but I'll seriously be back to writing soon thanks so much for all the love and support. I love you all.


End file.
